Nose Bleeds
by PikachuSavesTheDay
Summary: Soul has always gotten nose bleeds over Blair. Maka has always been irritated by it. Now Maka will try to get Soul back for the many nose bleeds he has had, and for getting blood all over her new book. One-shot. Please review! I need to know how I can improve my writing :)!


_**Yo peeps! So this is a new story and I'm planning on making it a one-shot. If you review, follow, or favourite it, I will love you FOREVER! The characters in this story will **__**not**__** be OOC, for like, the first time ever! XD Anyway, enjoy this terrible shit!**_

Maka: Yay! Finally a story when I can be myself!

Soul: What do you mean? You're always a tight-wad…

Maka: I have a book on me.

Soul: Oh shit…!

"MAKA-CHOP!" Maka yelled, quickly ramming a book down on Soul's head. A fountain of blood arose from his head as he collapsed on the floor, unconscious. Maka tucked the book back in her cape and scowled down at him.

"Alright, Soul, what is up with your crazy obsession with Blair?!" Maka questioned, motioning to a half-naked magical cat furry. Blair smiled, meowed, and backed out of the living room and down the hallway. Soul groaned as he looked up at three Makas staring down at him. When the three Makas finally conjoined into just one, he mumbled, "I…don't…know…?" Maka lowered her eyelids and strutted out of the room.

"Well got over it," she said with her back turned. Soul scratched his head and sighed. _Why the hell is that girl so uptight over my nose bleeds? _He thought, wiping the red fluid away from his face. Soul watched as Maka walked out of the living room and into the bathroom. Soul pushed himself off the floor and hobbled over to the bathroom door.

"How come you freak out whenever Blair gives me nose bleeds?" Soul asked the door, sniffing. No answer.

"Maka?" he asked, knocking on it. He pressed his ear to the door. He couldn't hear running water or anything!

"Maka…?" he repeated, a little concerned. All of a sudden, an angry blonde meister came crashing through the door, pushing Soul aside. He sighed and followed her to her room.

"Maka, why do you get so uptight over my nose bleeds?" he questioned again.

"'Cause it's ANNOYING!" she yelped, pivoting on her heel to face him. Startled by her outburst, Soul jumped.

"I mean," Maka started, "How would you feel if I got a nose bleed every two seconds over a guy with a big penis?!" Soul chuckled a little and eventually he was full-out laughing his ass off! Steamed, Maka took out the book again.

"MAKAA…" she started, lifting the book above her head.

"No! No!" Soul cried, trying to stop laughing. Maka lowered the book.

"Fine," she said, "Since you think this is SO FUNNY, I guess I'll just prove to you how annoying you _really_ are." Then she walked to her room and found Blair asleep on her pillow.

"Blair," she whispered, "Blair I need to ask a favour of you." Blair opened a cat eye.

"Meow?" she asked.

"Okay. I need you to find the HOTTEST most APPEALING guy you can find!" Maka said.

"Does this have to do with Soul-kun and his nose bleeds?" Blair quizzed, licking her paw.

"Maybe," Maka said, winking. Blair stretched out on Maka pillow and yawned.

"Yeah, okay. But only on one condition," she replied, also winking.

"What's that?" Maka asked, cocking her head.

"You gotta let me tease Soul some more!" Blair exclaimed. Maka blew at her bangs.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," she replied. Blair gave a loud meow and turned into cat-human form. She then bounced out the door to go search for a guy at a bar or someplace. Maka smiled and crossed her arms. _Now _she'd be able to get back at Soul.

That evening…

Maka readied dinner while eyeing Soul once in awhile. And every time she did, she couldn't help but giggle just a bit. Of course, Soul _knew_ something was up, but he kept to himself and played his video games. By the time that Blair had finally arrived at the home, dinner was already ready and on the table.

"I'm ho-ome!" Blair announced, sashaying into the kitchen with a boy following her. He was about the same age as Maka and Soul, only he looked much, MUCH more mature. He had shiny black hair that covered his left eye, which was a perfect ocean blue. He didn't have a shirt on, which made him TWICE as hot as he normally would be, and he was wearing black skinny jeans that were making him look **amazin**g. Blair led him to the table and sat him down. She winked at Maka and began to introduce him to the two.

"Guys, this is Ryuu-chan. He is going to spend the night here tonight!" Blair said, beaming.

"Why?" Soul asked, taking a large bite of salad. Maka gave him a look.

"Because he's got nothing to do and he says that he knows you two from school and that you guys are awesome!" Blair said quickly. Ryuu nodded and blushed. Blair leaned over and cupped her hands around Maka's ear.

"I met him at a tattoo place. His father works there and he said that he would pretend to have a massive crush on you just to get back at Soul!" she whispered.

"Nice!" Maka beamed, high-fiving Blair. Soul eyed Ryuu from head to toe and blew at his bangs. Ryuu shrugged and sat down next to Maka. Maka smiled at him and passed him a plate. They all ate together and afterwards, Blair decided that it would be great if they all watched a movie. They debated over a couple of movies, but finally they all settled on a real cheesy romantic comedy. Ryuu sat next to Maka on the couch, while Soul and Blair sat in separate chairs. The whole time, Soul couldn't concentrate on the movie because there Ryuu was, with his arm around Maka, his fucking shirt off, and it made Soul want to decapitate him! After the movie, Blair whispered something into Ryuu's ear. Ryuu nodded and they went into the kitchen. Maka got up and went in there too, so Soul figured he would follow. When they got in there, Blair was talking about something while looking around in a cabinet. All of a sudden, Ryuu's belt "accidentally" slipped, and his jeans fell around his ankles! Maka was over by Blair, so as soon as it happened, she got a fake nose bleed and collapsed on the kitchen floor.

"Oh my gosh! Maka, you alright?!" Blair exclaimed, hiding a bottle of ketchup back in the cupboard. Soul gaped at Maka lying on the floor and face palmed.

"You have GOT to be kidding me," he said, "Maka, you're too cool for this, get the fuck back up!" He reached a hand out to Maka and picked her up. Maka held her head and pretended to be dizzy by swaying from side to side a bit. She wanted it to be convincing and subtle.

"Whoa…" she said, rocking on her heels. Maka then fell back into Soul arms and faked passing out. Soul sweat dropped and tried to get her back awake. Ryuu blushed nervously and picked up his pants.

"I…think I'll just go," he said, turning to walk out the door. When Ryuu was gone, Blair cupped a hand over her mouth and made a bunch of giggly noises. Maka opened her eyes and began chuckling, as well.

"What? What's so funny?" Soul asked, still holding Maka. Then Maka and Blair busted up laughing.

"What?!" Soul demanded.

"It was a trick, dude!" Maka laughed, picking herself up. She and Blair laughed together as Soul slowly realized what had just happened.

"Oh…my gosh," Soul said, his left eye twitching, "You guys are SO UNCOOL!" He threw his hands up in the air while Blair and Maka continued to laugh and fall on the floor. Soul went to his room and fell asleep, and the next day he just acted like nothing happened. But Blair still had a photo of his reaction to Maka's face when the pants dropped. Now it's in her scrapbook, and there's nothing Soul can do to keep her from putting it all over Face book…Mwahahahahaaaa…

Blair: Yes! This picture is going ALL OVER Face book!

Soul: If you put that picture on the internet, I swear to Death!

Maka: Oopsie! It's already up!

Soul: GOD DAMN YOU!

Blair and Maka: BAHAHAHAHAHA!

_**I hope you guys liked this one-shot! :) I'm sorry it was a tad short, but, eh! Who cares?! Everyone review! MAKA DEMANDS IT!**_

Maka: Yes! Fuckin' review! I have a book on me. *Evil grin*


End file.
